1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a demonstration/training kit, and more particularly to a kit for demonstration/training of surgical techniques on blood vessels and/or other anatomical tubular structures.
2. Background of the Related Art
When marketing surgical instruments it is often advantageous to demonstrate the instruments in simulated operation. For example, a sales representative may use a workpiece which simulates human body tissue, such as a sheet of polymeric material to simulate skin tissue. The sales representative can illustrate the functioning of staplers or clip appliers by applying staples or clips to the simulated body tissue in the presence of the potential purchaser, usually a surgeon.
Also, for students and medical personnel it is advantageous to acquire hands-on experience operating on actual or simulated body structures when learning surgical procedures. Apparatus tailored to demonstrate the medical techniques is an important part of an effective training program.
However, there may be only a limited training area or working space to perform a demonstration. Also, the surgeon or sales representatives may have only a brief period of time. It is important, therefore, that items to be used in sales demonstrations or training programs be organized and readily available.
Very often, the surgeon is accustomed to performing a surgical technique in a certain way with certain instruments. Nevertheless, advancements are always being made in various fields of medicine and surgery. A surgeon may be reluctant to depart from his familiar method unless he or she can be clearly convinced of the superiority of a new instrument or technique. To perform a more convincing demonstration it would be advantageous for the sales representative to be able to conduct a comparison between conventional and new instruments and techniques. In the field of vascular surgery this presents several problems. First, the simulated tissue being operated upon is tubular, not flat, and is more difficult to manipulate by hand. Secondly, there is the problem of testing the effectiveness of the fastening methods and tools in a way which accurately reflects performance in body tissue under real physiological conditions.